The Gauntlett
The Gauntlett is the name of a Tardis created by The Empress, based on The GateWorld Cantina. It was what she fused much of Serena's personality into, and became the central antagonist to the opening act of The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles. Its design is almost identical to that of the Cantina's, although the Gauntlett is bigger in breadth and goads more weapons and thicker armour. Because of the similarities between the two ships, when WingedPegasus first awoke on the Gauntlett after a series of decades in stasis, she believed the ship to actually be the Cantina. However she discovered it was not when she accidentally woke it from a deep hibernation and discovered its twisted, child-like personality. Many believe that because of the events which brought the Gauntlett to Midna in ruins, it was unable to do much of anything under the ice and ultimately regressed into an immature state. Birth The Gauntlett was created by The Empress shortly after her own resurrection (or rather when the abstract being she actually was first fell through the gaps between universes). When she used the remainder of her Chosen powers (as inherated from Serena) to reshape the Blood Nebula (an entire cosmos of worlds and civilizations) into New Gallifrey, and use the rest of the technological debris to carve the Gauntlett (her own personal counter TARDIS to the Cantina). It was designed specifically after the Cantina's current form, only slightly larger and with more advanced weaponry. It also became her flagship in the period that predated The Triangle. The Battle of the Impossible System When Draygon uses Greg's TARDIS to travel back in time, she witnesses the truth behind the Cantina's disappearence in a time 50 years before the present. The Cantina and the Gauntlett had confronted each other over a tropical world in a desolate and relatively unknown start system, but as a result of their rivalry a 'mini-Time War' was started. It went on for days, and was complete chaos. None of the ships could die because they would each keep travelling back to moments before their deaths to avoid it, and so on. This technique was used relentlessly by both sides of the fight, and it appeared that the battle would continue on in much the same manner forever. It is speculated that WP and Myn became trapped on the Gauntlett during or just before this battle. Greg decidedly intervened using the Eye, but accidentally tore open a temporary rip above the battle. The entire system was devastated in the events that followed as hazardous elements from within the Time Vortex itself spilled out into the universe. The climate of the tropical world was aged by millions of years, making its surface a deadly mass of sand and ruins. The Gauntlett was ripped apart by the clashing tides of the vortex and thrown half-way across the galaxy where it crashed on Midna (which became connected to the devastation also, and aged in a similar manner to the tropical world, only it entered a seemingly irreversable ice age) and became buried barely alive beneath the snow. The Cantina was sucked up straight through and passed the vortex, where it hurled out into The Void and became trapped there indefinitely. After the battle, the temporal rip healed up and the system itself became locked out-of-sync with the rest of normal space/time. It then became home to Greg, who used it as a place where he could carry out his schemes without scrutiny from the new empire forming out in the normal universe. Death on Midna The Gauntlett, having been greatly wounded in its battle with its counterpart (as well as the events which ended the battle), crashed on Midna. It was buried deep beneath the ice plains for half-a-century (with WP and Myn sleeping in stasis aboard). In its loneliness, it developed a manic personality and became obsessed with getting revenge for what had happened to it, breaking free of the virtual restrains that The Empress had installed to keep it loyal to her. Ruin and Resurrection Shortly after regaining his Tardis, Laplace, the Time Lord Lord Gregorius went to Midna where he met the demon Torn and the experiment Los. Together they went into the Gauntlett each with his own agenda Meanwhile the Empress' flagship had arrived over Midna to destroy the Gauntlett, but as she tries to fire her weapons she found her ship had lost power. This unexpected loss of power led the Empress to conclude only a Time Lord with a working Tardis could be behind this and she headed to the engine room where Gregorius had disabled the power systems moments earlier. After opening the sealed doors she saw a blue police box disappear which she concluded could've only been the one used by P90. She decided to head down to the planet by herself to destroy the Gauntlett from the inside, but after placing the explosives she had been captured by the Gauntlett. On the planet Gregorius had rejoined Los and Torn and together they explored the Gauntlett. After Los had tried to download Tardis schematics, partially succeeding but destroying the voice processor in the process, he saw Greg in the engine room talking to the Gauntlett. The trio moved through the Gauntlett to the control room and found a heavily mutilated Empress just outside it. After freeing the Empress Los was ordered by Gregorius to take the Empress to his ship, while Greg would take care of the Gauntlett. As Los went away Gregorius entered the control room and poured energy into the heart of the Gauntlett, resurrecting the mad Tardis. This was not without a price as Gregorius' Tardis side stopped him from connecting the Gauntlett to the Eye of Harmony and he disappeared. The damage, however, had been done. The Gauntlett had been resurrected and after a short battle above Midna the Gauntlett left towards other places with Winged Pegasus, Myn, Teyilla, Rik and Rich trapped within it. Hunting the Cantina The Final Battle and Death The Macrophilian Junction Category:Tardis Category:Susanne Category:Enemies